


Let It Snow

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Snow, Three Guy's In One House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: He pushed open their bedroom door, setting their drinks on the night stand and then reached out for the comforter before tearing it off of the bed. “Wake up, it's Christmas!”“C’mooonn, Zeke,” Lucus whined, feeling Benn shift beneath him. He was a little more than halfway sprawled out over him, practically making them both each other's heater. The warmth radiating between them was hefty. “Five mor’ minutes,”“Coffee?” came a grumble from the body, the voice deep and groggy in his ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/gifts).



> This was a real pleasure to do. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. While in the middle of it, I actually pointed out to Roachbugg that these three were gonna be a thing for me now. They make a great threeway relationship. -KayReaper
> 
> That awkward moment Kay misspelled my name an I had ta fix it. Side note I couldn't even I was crying this was a cuteness overload. -Roachbugg

 

There had better be hot chocolate in there when I'm done. Ezekiel grumbled as he shoved the snow off their driveway. He was the first one awake, as usual, his boyfriends were not morning people. And shoveling the drive was probably futile, since it was supposed to snow again in the evening. He finished the last of the drive and threw the snow shovel like a harpoon, where it buried itself into the snowman that Ben and Lucus made. _Hah! Take that frosty!_ He made his way inside, kicking of his snow covered boots. “Holy Jack Frost, it's cold!” He yelled to no one in particular.

Lucus grumbled into Benn’s chest. He was maybe half awake, half asleep, had been for the past half an hour. He was in and out, thinking about getting up and making some coffee or hot chocolate or something, but then there was the amazing warmth that was Benn’s chest and arm around his waist and the thick, winter comforter. It would’ve been warmer, particularly around his back somewhere, but someone, he wouldn’t point fingers, _-Zeke-_ , decided to be an early-bird and leave the damn mattress to go clean up the driveway.

Lucus fuckin’ hated mornings...

Of course Benn and Lucus were still in bed. _Lazy asses_ . He made his way around the kitchen, brewing three cups of hot chocolate mixed with coffee, spiked with a little Irish whiskey and just a bit of coffee liquor. Once that was done, he added a little whipped cream and some mini marshmallows before grabbing the mugs and climbing the creaking stairs. _Don't need a burglar alarm with the stairs!_ He pushed open their bedroom door, setting their drinks on the night stand and then reached out for the comforter before tearing it off of the bed. “Wake up, it's Christmas!”

“ _C’mooonn_ , Zeke,” Lucus whined, feeling Benn shift beneath him. He was a little more than halfway sprawled out over him, practically making them both each other's heater. The warmth radiating between them was hefty. “Five mor’ minutes,”

“Coffee?” came a grumble from the body, the voice deep and groggy in his ear. It was a normal morning thing. The first thing he tended to say. Lucus felt his arm tighten on his waist, his hot hand between his hip and ass. They were both completely naked and the cold air was brushing his bare skin. Fuckin’ winter...

“Better. Spiked Hot Cocoa with a caffeine kick.” Ezekiel chuckled fondly, kneeling on the bed and then bending over to press a kiss to Benn’s temple and one on Lucus’ nose. _Which Lucus hated, that's why he did it._

“Massive fuck,” that was totally meant to be an insult, but that seemed to light something up from his big, muscular pillow. He shifted his eyes open when he felt the guys head move and saw that he was staring, a smirk on his lips. “Don’t even think about it, you guys destroyed my ass last night,” Lucus scoffed and dropped his head back to Benn’s chest.

“Buzzkill,” he replied and then turned his head to Zeke, gesturing to the mugs. “Gimme?.... Please?” he couldn’t move. His own human comforter was being a total leech. Benn was complaining, it was one of his favourite things in the morning. It just normally lasted longer and he had coffee downstairs, courtesy of his amazing co-dominant partner.

“I demand proper kisses first,” He smirked, crossing his muscular arms. They needed to get up so he could give them their surprise present after all. “Also, get your asses in gear. I've got a surprise for you.” _Not a sexy surprise like what he was currently staring at, but something both these dorks had been begging for... for over a year._

“Get that gorgeous ass over here so I can,” Benn reached a hand out and grabbed his jacket collars, carefully pulling him closer and over himself and Lucus to connect their mouths in a rougher than necessary kiss. He morphed them together, kissing over and over and tilting his head just a bit. He groaned into the other guys mouth, trying to pull him further over.

“If it’s not me, it’s each other,” Lucus beamed from where he was still lying over Benn. He simply slipped out from between them, sort of. He was still half stuck.

“Hey, join in,” Benn called, having reluctantly broke the lip-lock for a moment. The second break hadn’t lasted long. He drew Zeke back in pretty fast, feeling Lucus sigh against him and then finally include himself. Benn had to pull back for the second time for Lucus to get a turn, watching as he reached a hand up to cup his jaw-line and suck and kiss at him, biting gently at his lip and sucking, a smirk clear on his face. Watching was definitely a quirk of his. They’d taken turns in watching each other having a two-person play. It was definitely hot.

Lucus was straddling Benn’s waist, the insides of his thighs pressing against the curves off his hips with his ass practically sitting on his pelvis and his torso was turned, so he could reach the other man at his side, kissing him deeply and groaning into his mouth. He could feel that hands on his hips, holding him there. Benn’s, no doubt.

“You sexy fucks,” Zeke growled, breaking the lip lock. He wouldn't normally protest to this going its usual route, but his surprise present was at the forefront of his mind, and he couldn't wait to see their reactions. So, he reluctantly stood up and grabbed his mug. “If you two aren't dressed and downstairs in five minutes. I'm coming back with an ice bucket.” he warned. He'd done it before, they knew he wasn't joking.

“Oh god, okay! We’re up! We’re totally up! Benn, c’mon!” Lucus practically launched up and out of the other side of the bed, turning around to pat the stomach of his other Top. He then started getting dressed, ignoring Benn’s laughing as he moved a fuck-lot more slower.

“A’right, I’m moving,” he chuckled, getting out on the other side and reaching out for his mug, wanting to have some caffeine before anything else happens. He was still running on his own adrenaline at the moment, from that sexy-ass second of a threeway makeout. “Gimme?” he asked with a force adorable expression, trying to be as innocent as he could.

Ezekiel scoffed, handing over the mug and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Three minutes,” he whispered before striding out of the room, laughing. He was a little shit, but he had to be to get these two moving. It was a nightmare on days. He had to get them both to go to work. He was the smart one. He ran a gunsmithing business from their basement.

He snatched the stereo remote as he entered the living room, turning it on and filling the house with, Trans-Siberian Orchestra. _The only Christmas music that I don't hate._ He mused.

“Let go! Put me down!” Lucus practically screamed in laughter as Benn hauled him down the stairs over his shoulder, a fireman’s lift style. He was almost hysterical, afraid of falling and loving that he was easily lifted and carried around. Hell, Zeke was the one that normally did this, but that was only because Benn worked a lot more than them. He had the kind of job that sometime leaded into the night and they’d be in bed already by the time he got back. Thankfully, that tended to be a rare occasion. And then Lucus had school duties, being an art-teacher and stuff.

“Hey, look what I found,” Benn beamed as he walked down the last set of steps and headed over to Zeke, directing Lucus’ ass his way, to be spanked, obviously.

“Ooo, very nice.” He planted a firm slap on Luc’s gorgeous ass, smirking madly at the instantly giggling and flailing. “Drop him on the couch, I'll be right back.” He beamed excitedly and bounded down the stairs. Luckily his lovers never came down here to the basement. He was usually working and needed to concentrate, which was why they hadn't found his surprise. The basement was _his_ space. He grinned even wider as he picked up the bundle of blankets from the corner and cradled it in his arms and swiftly climbed the stairs again. He was still beaming like a loon when he entered the living room and uncovered his bundle. “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“OH MY GOD!” Lucus instantly launched himself from the couch, where he’d been lying and held his hands to his mouth, biting at his knuckle and trying not to scream or cry. He was so on the verge of crying! It wasn’t funny!

“It’s adorable! Ahhh, it’s sooo cute!” Benn gripped hard at the sofa cushions, grinning like a madman. It was so hard not to try and tackle them, the puppy and Zeke! Instead, he jumped from the couch about the same time as Lucus started striding closer, joining everyone in a little huddle to greet the tiny adorable fuzz of puffy dark fur in blue blankets. Well… various blues and a few greens.

“Girl or boy?” Lucus’ voice was higher-pitched, still biting at his hand and staring at the puppy with huge, excited eyes. “A name? What’s it called!?”

“What breed is it? Looks like a German Shepherd. A mix? Or no,” it looked like he and Lucus had so many questions and he was sure they would bombard him with everything as soon as Zeke had time to answer.

“I haven't named him yet. Was gonna let you guys do that.” He chuckled at Lucus and Benn. Their reactions were priceless and totally captured on film from the camera he'd set up on the mantle. “He’s a full bred German Shepherd, as far as the lady at the shelter could tell.” He wanted to kiss them both. Their expressions were too adorable. The puppy looked up, roused by the commotion and yipped at them wagging his tail.

“Awwwwwwwwww,” Lucus was really seriously on the verge of crying, he could feel it. He was biting at the inside of his lip. “Tyrus,”

“Jesse,” both Lucus and Benn decided in unison, both of them stopping to stare at each other for a second.

“Jesee,”

“Tyrus,” they swapped names, having been trying to choose between them. They started giggling, seeming to not be getting any results in getting the names right.

“How ‘bout we call him TJ?” Ezekiel, always the moderator, just combine the two easy. _TJ_ just looked at them curiously, a fuzzy little head cocking to the side as his tail wagged happily away.

“So like… Tyrus-Jesse?” Lucus beamed widely, saddling up closer to Benn, who slung an arm around his shoulder and then leaned them both in closer, slinging an arm around Zeke too. Lucus used his free hand and carefully pointed out his index finger, padding at the puppy’s paws. "Hey, little TJ. Welcome to the club,” he put on the soft, kiddy tone to entertain.

TJ Yipped again his snout dipping down and nipping at Lucus’ finger playfully. “I can't even, the three of you are too cute” Ezekiel was smiling so wide it almost hurt, he loved these dorks. “I love you guys.”

“I second that,” Benn smiled softly, leaning in to kiss at Zeke’s temple and then leaning a bit down on the other side to kiss Lucus’. “I love you,”

“I’m in-love,” and obviously, Lucus was completely distracted by their new fur-baby member of the family. Loveable ADHD filled spazz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as we did :D Please let us know what you thought!!! :D
> 
> This was soooooooo much fun!!!


End file.
